


Nothing Left

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: nearly 200 writing prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Feral Behavior, Feral Peter Hale, Kidnapping, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Why did you spare me?” Stiles asks, though he isn’t expecting the Alpha to answer. The beast has been feral for far too long, and even though it has shifted back into a man, it still can’t speak.





	Nothing Left

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



“Why did you spare me?” Stiles asks, though he isn’t expecting the Alpha to answer. The beast has been feral for far too long, and even though it has shifted back into a man, it still can’t speak.

Stiles doesn’t know how long he’s spent in the cave. He had been able to count, for the first week, but it was too hard after that. He’d been using a sharp rock to mark the cave wall, but the Alpha had taken it away from him the first time he saw Stiles leave a mark. It feels like it’s been a long time, though. Long enough for Stiles to be able to count his ribs under his skin.

The Alpha brings him berries and fruits and plants, but there isn’t much in the way of protein. Stiles cannot eat raw meat, and he tends to gag when he tries to force uncooked fish down his throat. Stiles had tried to light a fire, just once, and the Alpha had roared at him with so much power the ground shook. He hasn’t tried again.

He eats enough to survive, and he drinks water from the stream, but it’s hardly enough with his teenage metabolism. He sleeps more than he ever has before, and he’s still always tired.  

“Why did you spare me?” he asks again. 

The Alpha didn’t spare anyone else. Not Scott, who was in the woods with him, or his Dad, who had shot at the beast when he came for Stiles. Stiles is also sure that Derek is dead. Stiles can’t figure out why he would be allowed to live, and why the Alpha had never tried to bite him. 

There was one night, early on, when the Alpha had still only been a beast. He had pinned Stiles to the floor with his bulk and lowered his muzzle until it was pressed into Stiles’ neck. Stiles had been so sure he was going to be bitten, had accepted his fate, but then the beast had just huffed in deep breaths of air before slowly melting into a man.

He’s a man now, and he stares at Stiles without blinking for several long moments. His nostrils are flaring, which often happens, though Stiles has no idea what he keeps trying to smell. 

“Mine,” the beast—never Peter, there is no human left despite the skin it wears—says from the entrance of the cave, voice more of low growl than anything else, but Stiles can make out the word.

It doesn’t make him feel any better, and he closes his eyes. He’s already cried so much that shedding more tears seems pointless. He is going to die here, in this cave. There is no way around that, and he had accepted his fate. Stiles doesn’t have anything left to live for, with his dad dead at the hands of the beast keeping him.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
